Nosso Laço
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILER ATÉ O CAP. 454! - “O que o Sasuke é pra você, afinal!” A pergunta de Karui ressoava na mente de Sakura havia uma semana. E foi quando o destino fez mais uma de suas brincadeiras cruéis, colocando-a frente a frente com seu amado.. - SasuSaku


É madrugada aqui em Konoha. Todos dormem tranqüilamente em suas tendas, que viraram nossa moradia temporária após o ataque que sofremos.

Por onde ando, posso avistar alguns escombros. Ainda não conseguimos reparar todo o estrago... Afinal, passou-se apenas uma semana da invasão daquele Akatsuki.

Paro de andar na mesma hora. Uma lembrança horrível assombra minha mente. Balbucio:

- Akatsuki... Sasuke-kun...

Prossigo em minha jornada solitária para manter um hábito que cultivo há três anos: ir àquele mesmo lugar... Sentar naquele mesmo banco... E recordar meu último momento ali com... Ele. Sasuke Uchiha. Meu Sasuke-kun.

Sento-me naquele banco gélido, mas não tão gélido quanto o hálito daquele que sussurrou "obrigado" praticamente em minha nuca. Estávamos tão próximos... De repente, eu estava deitada neste banco e ele já havia sumido.

Aquela palavra de agradecimento que ouvi... Terá sido um sonho? Alucinação? Cheguei ao ponto de não saber mais definir o que foi aquele dia. Só sei que foi real demais.

Ah, como eu gostaria que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo... Que de repente vou despertar do meu sono, me arrumar e ir até o ponto de encontro com Kakashi-sensei, e aí reclamar junto com Naruto sobre os atrasos do sensei e... Ver "ele" ali, recostado, o rosto indiferente, quando então seu olhar cruza com o meu, e... Tenho a impressão de visualizar um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

E aqui estou eu tendo minhas crises de nostalgia... Mas não posso evitar. Não consigo evitar. Porque a resposta para a pergunta que a mulher da Nuvem me fez estava na ponta da língua: o que o Sasuke-kun é para mim? O homem que eu amo, que me faz uma falta indescritível e, por mais que me magoe, não consigo deixar de amá-lo, pois o amor quase que masoquista que sinto por ele se infiltrou em mim e passou a fazer parte de mim.

Mas o que me paralisou foi: e para ele, o que eu sou? Será que ele se importa comigo tanto quanto eu me importo com ele? E por que entrou para a Akatsuki?

Cada vez menos consigo te entender, Sasuke-kun... E isso me apavora.

Quero saber quais são suas reais intenções, por piores que sejam. Mas, pelo menos, me livro dessa angústia de não saber o que se passa na sua cabeça.

Meus devaneios se dissipam quando sinto a presença de alguém por perto. Imediatamente, escondo-me atrás dos arbustos que haviam atrás do banco.

Ouço os passos. Parecia ser mais de uma pessoa.

Do nada, os passos cessaram.

- Te peguei! – uma voz masculina falou às minhas costas, colocando uma espada na direção do meu pescoço – Acertou mesmo, hein, Karin!

- Eu sempre acerto, seu idiota!

- Seja quem for, apareça. – uma outra voz masculina ordenou.

Estremeci.

Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Trêmula de nervosismo porque iria revê-lo após tanto tempo e de medo por não saber se sairia dali viva – afinal, não sei mais do que ele seria capaz de fazer ou não -, me levantei.

Ao me ver, seus olhos se arregalaram. Os meus também, surpresa por vê-lo sem a capa preta de nuvens vermelhas.

Porém, maior que meu nervosismo e medo era a emoção por revê-lo, não importando se era um traidor ou um inimigo. Pode soar egoísta, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com Konoha, mas estou feliz por vê-lo bem. E, principalmente, por vê-lo vivo.

Ficamos nos encarando. Ele parecia sem-reação. Eu, com certeza, estava sem-reação. Meu coração batia numa velocidade absurda, tão absurda quanto a mistura dos sentimentos que se apoderavam de mim: medo, ansiedade, felicidade, mágoa... Amor...

- Já se conheciam? – um terceiro rapaz perguntou.

- Sim. – ele respondeu, despertando do transe – Mas não esperava que fosse a presença dela que Karin tinha detectado.

- Sua amiguinha é de confiança? – o rapaz que estava comigo perguntou.

- Não dá para garantir, já que agora Konoha certamente não me vê com bons olhos. Mas deixem que eu cuido disso. Me esperem no portão.

- Se você diz, "chefinho"... – o rapaz de cabelo branco guardou a espada e sumiu de vista com os outros dois.

Eu e Sasuke-kun voltamos a nos encarar.

Saí detrás do banco, parando alguns metros longe dele.

Com aquele olhar enigmático, falou:

- Há quanto tempo... Sakura.

Fiquei mais alguns segundos calada, contendo minhas lágrimas, e indaguei, com a voz firme e séria:

- O que o traz aqui?

- Vim confirmar se uma notícia que chegou aos meus ouvidos era verdade.

- E... Que notícia seria essa?

- A da destruição de Konoha.

Totalmente surpresa pelo motivo de sua vinda, confirmei:

- Sim, é verdade... Mas estamos conseguindo nos virar.

Ele ficou quieto, com o semblante indiferente de sempre. Mas pude sentir o alívio que lhe percorreu, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

- Veio aqui só pra isso? – quebrei aquele silêncio agonizante.

- Não. Mas não vim causar tumulto. Espero que mantenha sigilo sobre minha aparição.

- Como poderia manter sigilo sobre isso??? Eu e Naruto passamos todo esse tempo preocupados com você, sabia???

Mais uma vez, permaneceu calado. Prossegui:

- E... Também há uma notícia que chegou aos nossos ouvidos... Sobre você.

- Hunf! E o que poderia ser?

- Você... P-por acaso você... Entrou pra Akatsuki?

Seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- Quem disse isso???

- Ninjas da Vila da Nuvem vieram aqui colher informações sobre você, querendo te matar, alegando que você seqüestrou o mestre deles! Isso é verdade?

- Tsc...

- É verdade ou não??? – perguntei, aflita.

Ele respirou fundo e, me encarando seriamente, revelou:

- De fato, passei um período como membro da Akatsuki e fui incumbido de capturar o Hachibi.

Minhas pernas tremeram tanto que ficar em pé tornou-se impossível. Sentei-me no banco atrás de mim, levando as mãos à cabeça, angustiada.

- Então... Era... Mesmo... Verdade... – murmurei com dificuldade.

- Droga... Isso não era pra ter acontecido... Não era pra vocês saberem disso... Aquele maldito Hachibi!

Ainda abalada com a confirmação, voltei a encará-lo.

- Como assim não era pra sabermos?

- Eu já imaginava o quanto vocês deviam estar preocupados comigo, só pra variar... Não saber que eu estava na Akatsuki seria uma preocupação idiota a menos, mas não... Vocês acabaram descobrindo...

- Preocupação IDIOTA? Está dizendo que somos idiotas por nos preocuparmos com você???

- Exatamente.

Fiquei chocada. Não esperava que fosse tão direto.

- Aposto que não agüentaram a pressão e soltaram alguma coisa... Hunf... Patéticos! Vamos ver se assim apren...!

Meu corpo reagiu sem eu sentir e, quando vi, havia socado furiosamente o rosto dele, que cambaleou um pouco e levou a mão à boca para limpar o sangue que escorreu.

Meu olhar estava tão feroz que eu podia visualizá-lo em chamas.

- Seu ingrato!!! INGRATO!!! Acha mesmo que seríamos capazes de falar alguma coisa??? Te defendi o máximo que pude, até aquela mulher dizer que você estava na Akatsuki, e aí eu chorei como há tempos não chorava!!! Naruto foi interrogado por ela e, por não querer te trair, aceitou virar saco de pancadas pra aquela mulher extravasar a raiva dela!!! Fora Kakashi-sensei, que é como um pai zeloso, Tsunade-sama, que jamais permitiu que você fosse caçado e morto por acreditar em sua boa índole, e os ninjas que se sacrificaram por você naquela missão do Shikamaru!!! – a essa altura, as lágrimas caíam sem cessar – Como pode nos acusar desse jeito??? Hein??? Como???

Parei para respirar e voltar a me sentar. E o choro continuava. Eu já estava aos soluços.

O rapaz deu alguns passos na minha direção e, cuidadosamente, perguntou:

- Faz idéia do por quê entrei na Akatsuki?

O encarei, confusa.

- Aonde quer chegar?

- Nada do que eu faço é pra prejudicar você ou a vila. E jurei não morrer enquanto não completasse minha vingança. Por isso, não precisam se preocupar tanto.

- Mas você já não matou Itachi???

- As coisas não são tão simples assim. Ou melhor, nunca foram. Mas se tornaram mais complexas ainda.

- Não consigo entender...

- Um dia vai entender. Apenas pare de chorar desse jeito. É... – ele sorriu de maneira estranha – Irritante.

Arregalei os olhos. Será que... Ele lembra que foi aqui que...?

Sasuke-kun olhou em volta, parecendo meio nostálgico e, depois, voltou a me fitar.

- O que fazia _aqui_? – perguntou, estranhamente dando ênfase à última palavra.

- Venho a este lugar quando quero pensar.

- Hum...

Abaixei a cabeça e, em tom de desabafo, disse:

- Sabe, Sasuke-kun... Cada vez menos te entendo... Você parece mais distante do que costumava ser... – fiz uma pausa e continuei – Às vezes... Sinto que estou te perdendo pouco a pouco pra esse caminho obscuro que você resolveu trilhar... – voltei a encará-lo – E agora, o que devo fazer? Simplesmente te deixar ir embora? Que garantia você me dá de que vai voltar? E, se voltar, quem garante que não virá como inimigo?

- O que quer dizer?

- Não posso simplesmente te deixar ir embora sem a garantia de que não vai fazer nada contra Konoha.

- Não ter te matado ou ter adentrado a vila e matado todo mundo já não é prova suficiente?

- Não. Você pode ter vindo como espião.

- Realmente... Mas já saí da Akatsuki. Não sou mais nenhuma ameaça "oficial".

- Não importa. Pra vila, você é um traidor e pronto.

- E pra você?

Engoli em seco. Não esperava por essa.

Por fim, falei:

- Acho que já imagina a resposta.

- Na verdade, não.

- N-não?

- Não preciso imaginar a resposta. Ela ficou estampada em seu rosto no instante em que me viu.

Corei.

- E vai se aproveitar disso pra ir embora com a certeza de que eu não contaria que te vi a ninguém que poderia te matar, né?

- Certas coisas não mudam nunca, como a sua perspicácia.

- Não só minha perspicácia. – retruquei, cabisbaixa, corando mais ainda.

- Eu sei. – ele disse, agachando-se à minha frente.

Voltamos a nos fitar intensamente. Eu, com um olhar que já dizia tudo; ele, com um olhar indecifrável e, por isso mesmo, assustador. No que estaria pensando?

- Anos atrás, quando você me disse tudo aquilo antes de eu partir... Tive certeza de que "isso" não mudaria. Mas justamente pelo rumo que minha vida estava tomando pensei que "isso" poderia mudar se você soubesse coisas que te decepcionariam mais do que nunca. E que o Naruto desistiria de mim. Mas vocês são teimosos mesmo... – ele balançou a cabeça em reprovação – Vim verificar se vocês haviam sobrevivido mesmo, e acabei descobrindo que, apesar de tudo, não desistiram de mim... E o mínimo que posso fazer é... Agradecer. – ele pôs as mãos dele sobre as minhas – Mais uma vez... Obrigado.

Fiquei estarrecida diante daquelas palavras.

- E por que veio com aquela história de cortar laços?

- Porque... Não queria envolvê-los em minha vingança, nem prejudicá-los por isso... Fora que os laços que eu tinha com o Time 7 estavam de me desviando do meu foco de vingança. Eu te falei naquela noite, que até pensei que poderia trilhar o mesmo caminho que vocês, mas meu coração escolheu a vingança no final... E... Se vocês tivessem desistido de mim, Naruto não teria sido espancado por inimigos meus e você não choraria tanto, por exemplo... Era isso que eu queria evitar. Mas, mesmo se eu explicasse, vocês continuariam sendo teimosos.

- Não tenha dúvidas.

Ele suspirou, quase que com raiva.

- Por quê??? Por que, mesmo depois de tudo, vocês...???

- Porque te amamos. Você é nosso amigo. Pro Naruto, você é como um irmão, e pra mim...! – hesitei. O que poderia dizer?

- Pra você...?

- Não sei. Não sei que tipo de laço a gente tem.

- Nosso laço?

- É. Eu nunca soube definir.

- Hum...

Os segundos que se seguiram pareciam durar uma eternidade.

Então, soltei um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem... Me sinto mais aliviada depois das coisas que você esclareceu... Pelo menos agora você tem certeza que sempre estaremos de braços abertos pra te receber de volta. – sorri melancolicamente – Mesmo eu sabendo que provavelmente essa é a última vez que vou te ver, pois é quase certo que você não vai querer voltar... Né?

O olhar dele tornou-se mais misterioso e sério do que de costume.

- Não posso garantir se vou voltar ou não.

- Que seja. Eu não suporto mais essa situação. Me dói muito, porque... – preferi não completar a frase.

- ...me ama tanto que não agüenta?

Ruborizei.

- V-você ainda lembra?

- Cada palavra.

Emudeci.

Ele voltou a olhar em volta, fixando o olhar num canto do banco onde eu estava sentada.

- Foi aí que te deixei...

- É...

Era doloroso lembrar de como chorei desesperadamente quando acordei e vi que ele tinha mesmo ido embora.

- Sasuke-kun... Isso é um sonho, não é?

- O quê?

- Você, aqui comigo... Me dando explicações que me livraram de boa parte da minha angústia... Deve ser brincadeira de mau-gosto da minha mente.

- Não é um sonho.

Me levantei e disse:

- Pra mim, já chega. É uma brincadeira muito cruel da minha cabeça.

Virei-me e, mal dei um passo, senti meu braço sendo segurado.

Olhei para trás.

- Já disse que não é um sonho!

As lágrimas que estava segurando acabaram caindo.

Sem me importar com o que ele pensaria, o abracei com força, desejando ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

- Me desculpe por isso... – falei, entre soluços – Mas... Senti tanto a sua falta... Tanta falta de conversar com você... – completamente tomada pela emoção, assim como naquele dia, naquele mesmo lugar, há três anos, continuei – Eu te amo! Te amo! Te amo muito, Sasuke-kun!

Parei de falar, pois não tinha mais forças para isso. Só para chorar. Até meu abraço se afrouxou.

- Você ama alguém que não merece ser tão amado assim.

Não respondi. Só conseguia chorar.

- Você continua irritante... Muito irritante, Sakura.

Então, ele levantou meu queixo com uma das mãos, obrigando-me a olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

- Nosso laço... Eu percebi qual era no dia que você me encontrou aqui, há três anos... Porque foi quando eu percebi que eu também...

Ele mesmo se interrompeu, fechando os olhos, como que se recusando a continuar.

Voltou a abri-los e me fitou novamente.

Ainda segurando-me pelo queixo, seu rosto foi se aproximando do meu e, para meu espanto... Nossos lábios se tocaram.

Durou poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para eu achar que fosse morrer de tão acelerado que meu coração ficou.

Ele afastou-se, e notei um leve rubor em seu rosto. Eu estava completamente corada.

Começou a chover. E continuamos ali, sustentando o olhar um do outro enquanto sentíamos a chuva escorrer sobre nosso corpo.

- S-s-sasuke-kun... V-você... Gost...!

- Cale-se. – decretou, voltando a pressionar seus lábios contra os meus.

Abracei seu pescoço, e ele, a minha cintura.

Nos beijamos por longos minutos, um beijo que começou tímido e foi esquentando, que começou calmo e foi se desesperando, um beijo de quem tanto esperou compartilhar com quem amava. Pois o laço que nos unia era esse: o laço de amor.

Nos separamos, ofegantes.

- Se disse que foi um sonho, vou me sentir ofendido.

- E se eu disser que foi um sonho que virou realidade?

- Hunf...

Ele estava sem-graça. E eu também. Mas estava feliz e emocionada demais para pensar nisso.

O abracei de novo.

- Você que é irritante, Sasuke-kun... Mexe com meus sentimentos como ninguém... Muito obrigada por hoje...

Ele me envolveu carinhosamente num abraço aconchegante e, ao mesmo tempo, que me passou certa tensão.

- Minha vida anda conturbada... Descobri coisas terríveis sobre meu clã... Espero que compreenda...

Ficamos ali, abraçados, por um longo tempo.

Provavelmente eu nunca ouviria um "eu te amo" do Sasuke-kun, mas... Suas atitudes falavam bem mais que palavras. Ele estava tenso porque não queria ter que me deixar, e por medo do futuro, tão incerto para nós dois.

E, ironicamente, iríamos nos despedir de novo justo ali, naquele mesmo lugar de três anos atrás...

- Desculpe... – ele disse, afastando-se – Tenho que ir.

Beijei seu rosto com ternura.

- Eu sei... – falei, abaixando a cabeça.

- Adeus, Sakura.

- Adeus...

Ele pôs a mão em meu rosto e, quando o encarei, encontrei seu semblante angustiado.

Pus minha mão por cima daquela que ele colocara em meu rosto e fechei os olhos para aproveitar melhor o momento, aquela sensação...

Era tão quente...

De repente, o calor sumiu. E o que senti foi minha própria mão sobre meu rosto.

Abri os olhos. Ele se fora, tão rápido como da outra vez em que apareceu atrás de mim e sussurrou "obrigado".

Mas sou eu quem deveria agradecê-lo agora, por me mostrar que vale a pena acreditar na boa índole de uma pessoa, mesmo que o mundo conspire contra isso. E acho que o que mais sustentava minha esperança era esse amor que tenho pelo Sasuke-kun.

E que, da forma mais inesperada, descobri ser recíproco.

**SasuSakus, por favor, NÃO TENHAM UM INFARTO FULMINANTE, HEIN! XD**

**Caaara... Foi tão lindamente triste a Sakura chorando pelo Sasuke no #453... ;____________;**

**Espero que aconteça um reencontro parecido com esse que escrevi! _**

**Mas agora quero saber da menina a quem dediquei esta FanFic: e aí, Kennya, gostou do seu presente de aniversário? ;D**

**Como eu já disse lá na DOTDL, admiro MUITO suas poesias e poemas, me tocam profundamente, ainda mais que eu tenho um lado filosófico... *.***

**E putz, se não fosse por você, nosso Clube do Capote não existiria! X3**

**Ah, e não se preocupe, já fiz uma reserva pra você na Ala de Cuidados Especiais pros capotadeiros com risco de ter um infarto fulminante depois de se deparar com coisas surtantes e capotantes demais... *____________***

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, KENNYA! E CAPOOOOOOOOOOOOTA! \o/**


End file.
